Lumiose City
Lumiose City is a city in the Kalos region. It's the city that Giratina picked long ago to hold Shizuku, the Water Plate. The Mokusetsu previously visited this city in search of the Plate. Plate In ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter", it had Giratina pick out several cities and towns around the world to hide all 17 Plates. Lumiose City was one of these locations. The Plate that was hidden here was Shizuku, the Water Plate. Present * SPOILERS MAY BE PRESENT IN THIS SECTION ... ... In Arrival, Lumiose City was the very first location traveled to by the Mokusetsu after leaving Jubilife City in Sinnoh. The group was just consisting of Alain, Ash, and Dawn. Upon getting here, training began as Alain had Ash search for a Psychic Gem he just hid in a forest. While looking for the Gem, Ash and Dawn met Clemont in the same forest as he was testing out an invention. Ash introduced him to Alain, whom Clemont recognized from the recent news segment Alain was in. When hearing of the group's mission, he insisted that they stay with him and his family during their stay in Lumiose City. At Clemont's house, they met his dad, Meyer, and his little sister, Bonnie. They slept in their guest room. 5 days passed as they stayed in the city and trained. After the days had passed, it was July 26th, the day the hidden Plates stop being dormant. Alain, Ash, and Dawn left Clemont's house and headed out to look for Shizuku, the Water Plate. While walking, they hear a sound nearby and discover that Clemont and Bonnie had followed them, against Alain's wishes. They ended up traveling with them through Lumiose City as they went to retrieve the Plate. Alain knew where Shizuku was, so they went to a clearing where it was hidden underground. They were then approached by James, Jessie, and Meowth of the Tekiyoku, who recognized Ash from his early travels when he was younger. A fight ensued over possession of the Water Plate. Alain and Ash were easily victorious as the enemy retreated. Alain dug up Shizuku, the view of which amazed Dawn, who wanted to hold it. They left the area, but soon realized that Dawn forgot to put the Plate back in Alain's bag and left it on the ground. When they returned, it was gone. Meowth had come back for some yarn he dropped during the fight and saw the Plate lying on the ground. He picked it up and brought it back with him, giving the Tekiyoku possession of the Water Plate. Arguing occurred after this, but everyone settled down and set their sights forward. Lumiose City was where Ash later met Serena in a forest as he was training. She was disheveled and didn't have much of her memory. Ash brought her back to everyone else. She said she was from Vaniville Town and that her mom lived there, but didn't know the way home. Ash resolved that they would take her back to Vaniville Town to reunite her with her mom. She revealed she hadn't seen her mom in 5 years, shocking everyone. They pushed forward to travel to find Serena's mother. After the events with the Tekiyoku's Science Division kidnapping Bonnie and her escaping, she awoke from an anesthesia given to her a while back to realize the Mokusetsu (and Clemont) had brought her back to her home in Lumiose City. A nearby note from Clemont expressed how proud he is of her and notifying her of his resolve to be a Manipulator later to help the Mokusetsu (which was unnamed at the time). Characters From Here * Clemont Kaji * Bonnie Kaji * Meyer Kaji * Professor Sycamore * Trevor Schooling * Main article: Academies Lumiose City is the location of one of the two major academies in Tears of the Fallen, Kalos Academy. Trivia * Lumiose City is named after Paris, France's nickname, La Ville-Lumière (The City of Light), from "grandiose", and possibly "''rose".''https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lumiose_City#Name_origin See Also * Region * Kalos * Cities and Towns in Kalos References Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns Category:Areas with Plates